Punk cities
For much of its history, punk rock has been focused on energetic live shows and local music scenes, due to the non-marketability of most punk music and to the anti-corporate politics of many punk bands. As such, certain cities throughout the world have been important centers of the development of punk. The most significant are London and New York City, the birthplaces of the genre, though other scenes have brought regional variations to the core sound. For each city, significant local events, bands, record companies and venues are listed in alphabetical order. Argentina *Buenos Aires (Los Violadores, Los Laxantes, Todos Tus Muertos , Massacre Palestina, Soberania Personal ,Flema, Attaque 77, Bulldog, Katarro Vandaliko, Dos Minutos) *La Plata (Los Baraja) *Lanús (Los Inadaptados) Australia *Brisbane, Queensland *Sydney, NSW *Melbourne, Victoria *Bowen, Queensland Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bihac (Fuj!, Rikverc) Brazil *Curitiba, Paraná (92 Graus) *São Paulo, São Paulo (Ratos de Porão) Canada *Mississauga, Ontario (Billy Talent) *Montreal, Quebec (The Ruffianz, Ripcordz, The Planet Smashers,Aehr Raid, The Defamed, Barricade Mentale, Wasted & Drunk, The Uncivilized, Ballast, Inepsy, Born Dead Icons) *Ottawa, Ontario (Blacksheep, Riptides, Bellabombs) *Oakville, Ontario (Zeroption) *Toronto, Ontario (Crash and Burn, The Diodes, Fifth Column, The Viletones, Submission Hold) *Vancouver, British Columbia (D.O.A., Subhumans, SNFU, Real McKenzies, Young Canadians) *Victoria, British Columbia (Nomeansno, Dayglo Abortions) *Winnipeg, Manitoba (Propagandhi, the Weakerthans) *Calgary, Alberta (Belvedere, Chixdiggit) *Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island (Cheers To Beers, Chara, Seraphim Slaughter, The Dickmen, Kevin Arnold, Marvellous Sid And The Creeps Featuring The Angry Saxons, Port Citizen, Birmingham, Officer Girl) China *Beijing (Brain Failure) Colombia *Bogotá (Akrata, Atoxxico, Los Marginados, Pornomotora) *Medellín (I.R.A., Nadie, Posguerra) *Barranquilla (Bunker 47, Magia Gris) *Bucaramanga (69 enfermos) Czech Republic *Prague (Destyl) Denmark *Copenhagen (HorrorPops, Nekromantix, Sort Sol) *Århus (Lost Kids, Godless Wicked Creeps) Estonia *Tallinn (J.M.K.E.) *Pärnu (Totally Obnoxious) Finland *Helsinki *Tampere (Tampere SS, Kaaos, Terveet Kädet) Germany *Berlin (Kreuzberg)(Vorkriegsjugend, The Shocks, Die Ärzte, Deutsche Trinkerjugend, Zerstörte Jugend) *Düsseldorf *Hannover (Chaosdays)(Recharge, Boskops, Hans-A-Plast,) *Hamburg (Slime, Abwärts, Razzia, The Buttocks) Indonesia *Bandung (Runtah, Keparat) *Jakarta (7 Deadly Sins, Tengkorak, Siksa Kubur) *Denpasar (Sapi Terbang Perkasa, 13th Astoria) Israel *Tel Aviv (Dir Yassin, My Uniform Is Blacker , Sleep Furious, Bo La'Bar, Fearful Soon To Follow, Vaadat Kishut, D9, Neged Ha'Kibush 2-5, Zman Ptziot) *Kfar Saba (Soon In Here, Kafa La'Panim Shel Limor Livnat, Nikmat Olalim, Smartut Kahol Lavan,Hazirim Be'Tshuva , Melachechei Ha'Pinka) *Beer Sheva (Beer7) *Haifa (Public Domain, Useless ID, Dictatorshit, Ethos,911 Pigs, Rampage, Negative Impact , DPA , Brutal Assault) *Qiryat Ono & Ganei Tikva (Kuku Bloff, Oi Vaavoi, Anus, Ha'Zeevim, Riot 94, Liquid Sky,Musaar Heskel) *Yuvalim (Hamor Atav, Kafa La'Panim Shel Limor Livnat , Ha'Mesorakim, Pigeons Removal, Sakreda SanalklaSS) *Kibbutz Lehavot Habashan (Nekhei Naatza) *Afula (Bar Minan) *Bat Yam (Urban Skate Fanatics) *Herzlia (The Astroglides) *Jerusalem (Sartan Ha'Shad, Ha'Maapecha) *Raanana (Noon Mem) *Rishon Le'Tzyon (Goal Nefesh) *Yehud (Mefageret) *Rehovot (Monkey Son Of a Donkey) *Rosh Ha'ain (Hikokiri, Asura) *Nesher (Ha'Yehudonim , Gaz Mazgun) Japan *Sapporo (Gnats Sucker, Heartwork) *Tokyo (Bastard, Crow) Latvia *Riga (Sarkanais Oktobris) Malaysia *Terengganu (Joe Kidd, Mallaria, The Pilgrims, Rator) Norway *Oslo (Turbonegro) *Stavanger *Trondheim Paraguay *Luque (Turkish Blend, Ijadmil, Área69, Enemigos de la Klase, Garage21) *Presidente Franco (Vecindad Autopsia, Revolber, Reciclaje, Stógeno) Peru *Lima (NARCOSIS, Gx3, Auttonomia, Aeropajitas, Leusemia, Futuro Icierto, Wikipedia:PTK(Pateando Tu Kara), Irreverentes, Generacion Perdida, Anfo, Dios Astio, Heroe Inocente, Wikipedia:Psicosis(ska), Guerrilla Urbana, Manganzoides, Inyectores, Atentado, Asmereir, 3 al hilo, Autopsia, Alhambre) Philippines *Manila (Betrayed, G.I. & the Idiots, The Jerks, Urban Bandits, WUDS, Dead Ends, Philippine Violators, Deceased, Zoot Suit, Private Stock, Sex Militants, Public Scandal, Dead Beat, Ethnic Faces, Excommunicate, Trash) Portugal *Lisbon and south of the river (Fonzie, Tara Perdida) Russia *Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk (DIY-Zine AGAINST WOOL) South Africa *Durban (Wild Youth, Power Age) *Cape Town (Hog Hoggidy Hog, Half Price) Romania *Timisoara) Sweden *Gothenburg (Garageligan, Attentat) *Klippan (Kriminella Gitarrer) *Örebro (59 Times the Pain, Liberator, Millencolin, No Fun At All) *Stockholm (Rågsved, Ebba Grön, KSMB, Grisen Skriker, Rude Kids) *Umea (Demonsystem-13) The Netherlands *Amsterdam (the Ex, Nitwitz, Radio Dood, Gewapend Beton) *Rotterdam (Blok 1A, Disturbance, Kezus Krijst, The Corrosives) United Kingdom *Belfast (Good Vibrations Records, Stiff Little Fingers, The Undertones) *Brighton (Peter and the Test Tube Babies, The Piranhas, Poison Girls) *Bristol (The Bolsheviks) *London (The Clash, The Roxy Club, Sex Pistols, Crass, The Bromley Contingent, 100 Club Punk Festival, The Damned, The Adverts, Sham 69, Siouxsie and The Banshees, Cock Sparrer) *Leeds (Fast Product, Gang of Four, The Mekons, Chumbawamba) *Liverpool (Vultures, Underclass, Blades Of Unity) *Manchester (Buzzcocks, The Fall, Factory Records, Joy Division) *Scotland (The Exploited, Oi Polloi, The Skids) USA *Akron, Ohio (Chi-Pig, Devo, Tin Huey, The Cramps (1973 - 1975), The Waitresses) *Austin, Texas (Big Boys, The Dicks, Lower Class Brats) *Berkeley, California (AFI, Beserkley Records, Berkeley Square, Gilman Street Project, Green Day, Lookout! Records, Rancid, Operation Ivy, Tiger Army, Crucifix) *Bloomington, Indiana (Defiance, Ohio, The Door-Keys, Ghost Mice, Operation Cliff Clavin, What the Kids Want, Plan-It-X Records) *Boston (Bastard Squad, Crossface, Darkbuster, DMZ, Dropkick Murphys, DYS, Eye for an Eye, Far From Finished, The Freeze, The F.U.'s, GangGreen, Jerry's Kids, Mighty Mighty Bosstones, Mission of Burma, Negative FX, The Showcase Showdown, SS Decontrol, Street Dogs, The Unseen, Wrecking Crew, ) *Brandon, Florida *Cleveland (chaotic allianceDisastrodrome, The Pagans, Pere Ubu, Rocket From The Tombs, The Dead Boys, Electric Eels) *Chicago (Big Black, The Effigies, Los Crudos, The Riverdales, Screeching Weasel, Alkaline Trio, Lucky Boys Confusion, Naked Raygun, The Tossers, Rise Against) *Columbia, South Carolina (In/humanity, Antischism, Guyana Punch Line, Stretch Arm Strong) *Columbus, Ohio (New Bomb Turks, Thomas Jefferson Slave Apartments, The Bassholes, Anyway Records) *Detroit (MC5, Don't-Ask, Negative Approach, The Sillies, The Stooges, Bookie's Club 870, Nebula Records, The Suicide Machines) *Fort Collins, Colorado (ALL, The Descendents) *El Paso, Texas (At The Drive-In) *Elizabethtown,Kentucky,Orange Light Mafia *Gainesville, Florida (Less Than Jake, Hot Water Music, Discount, Against Me!, No Idea Records) *Kansas City, Missouri (The Get Up Kids, Coalesce, Second Nature Records, Anxiety Attack, Alert! Alert!, When Good Robots Go Bad, Crap Corps, Ad Astra Per Aspera) *Lawrence, Kansas (The Esoteric, Oroku, Short Bus Kids) *Little Rock, Arkansas (Soophie Nun Squad, Tem Eyos Ki, Trusty) *Long Beach, California (The Middle Class, SST Records, Sublime, Suburban Lawns) *Los Angeles, California (Angry Samoans, Bad Religion, Black Flag, Circle Jerks, The Germs, The Bags,Fear, The Weirdos, Guaranteed Fresh, DI, The Minutemen-San Pedro, Skulls, The Dils, The Screamers, Nervous Gender, The Vandals, NOFX, X, The Masque, Cathay de Grande, Raji's, Social Distortion, Agent Orange, The Adolescents, Epitaph Records, Descendents, The Distillers, All) *Louisville,Kentucky (The Lords,Black Cross,Ayin, Coliseum) *Milwaukee (Death, Holy Shit, The Modern Machines, Violent Femmes) *Minneapolis (Babes in Toyland, Dillinger Four, Hüsker Dü, The Suicide Commandos, The Replacements, Twin Tone Records, Misery, Havoc Records) *Minot, North Dakota (the Liberty, the AMP) *New Haven, Connecticut (The Anthrax, 76% Uncertain, Youth of Today, Incas Records, The Tune Inn, Broken, The Pist, Das Fuors, The Reducers) *New York City (CBGB, Agnostic Front, The New York Dolls, Ramones, Patti Smith, Talking Heads, Teenage Jesus and the Jerks, Television, The Velvet Underground, Max's Kansas City, The Devotchkas, The Casualties, the Crack Rock Steady 7 bands) *Oakland, California (Green Day, Operation Ivy, Rancid) *Olympia, Washington (Beat Happening, Bikini Kill, K Records, Kill Rock Stars, Mukilteo Fairies, Behead The Prophet, No Lord Shall Live, Nirvana, Riot grrl, Sleater-Kinney, Team Dresch) *Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (The Roustabouts, The Misled) *Philadelphia (The Boils, The Ghouls, None More Black, Kid Dynamite, R.A.M.B.O., The Dead Milkmen, Violent Society, McRad, Leiana, Witch Hunt, Flag Of Democracy, Ruin, Serial Killers, Electric Love Muffin, Decontrol, Warm Jets, Homo Picnic) *Pittsburgh (Anti-Flag, Aus-Rotten, Caustic Christ, Behind Enemy Lines) *Portland, Oregon (The Wipers, Dead Moon, Poison Idea, Dharma Bums) *Richmond, Virginia (Ann Beretta, Avail, Down to Nothing, Murder Weapon, River City High, Sixer, Strike Anywhere, GWAR, Lamb of God, The Reserve, TKO Records, Beex, The Provaricators, White Cross, Nanci Raygun) *Ruidoso, New Mexico (Backwash, Basket Case, The Distorted) *San Diego (Blink-182, Buck-O-Nine, Off by One, Rat City Riot, Rocket from the Crypt, Slightly Stoopid, Sprung Monkey, Taang! Records, Underminded) *San Francisco (Alternative Tentacles, The Avengers, Dead Kennedys, Flipper, Mabuhay Gardens, MDC,Negative Trend, Tribe 8, Tuxedomoon, Blatz, Outpunk Records) *Seattle (The Berserkers, The Blood Brothers, The Fastbacks, The Gits, Murder City Devils, Mudhoney, Sunny Day Real Estate, Sub Pop Records, The Supersuckers, The Fartz, The Accused) *Sioux Falls, South Dakota *Washington DC (Bad Brains, Dischord Records, Fugazi, Minor Threat, straight edge punk, Rites of Spring *Portsmouth, NH (The Bruisers) *Portland, ME ( A Global Threat Big Meat Hammer The Pubcrawlers) *Vacaville, CA (Monster Squad, Domestic Chaos} *Virginia Beach, VA (Iron Boots, the No Talent Show) Category:Geography